The purpose and role of this Human Subjects and Translation Core is to serve the sub-projects of this specialized center for research by providing essential resources that will be used in each of the projects. They include 1) human materials [neutrophils, crevicular fluids (CF), tissue exudates, and surgical materials] and 2) performing and evaluation of periodontal disease animal models. Human neutrophils will be isolated from healthy volunteer donors and those with specific periodontal diseases. Centralizing leukocyte isolation procedures permits them to be standardized to ensure a uniform quality control for isolated cells. In addition, centralizing these procedures to this Core will permit appropriately timed parallel controlled blood collection and cell isolations for the purpose of direct comparison between cells from healthy volunteers with those from specific periodontal diseases. Centralization of the animal models for periodontal disease permits standardization of the models with respect to histology and clinical disease severity. A key function of this core is to provide uniform materials for cellular and biochemical analyses from these models to the individual sub-projects. A key overarching goal for this Core is to work closely with the steering committee from Core 9001 and individual project leaders 0001- 0004 to carry out validation of novel hypotheses and identification and/or absence of newly identified fipid mediators, proteins, and biological circuitry involved in resolution for cross validation in healthy human materials and those from periodontal diseased patients. This unique function of this Core will enable this project to meet its overarching aims, which are to elucidate and map the key and essential components of oral inflammation and resolution relevant in human periodontal diseases.